The main goals of the Stanford OHNS Core Center are to serve 1) as a hub for knowledge and technology, 2) to stimulate and support collaborative research, and 3) to provide access to high quality state-of-the-art technology via cost efficient shared utilization of Core Center equipment among R01-funded laboratories. Administration of the Core Center will be provided by the Principal Investigator and two Research Core Directors in conjunction with an administrative assistant. The Core's administration is responsible for daily operations, but also for long-term planning with the overall objective to ensure that the main goals of the Core Center are being met. Two Research Cores are proposed: Core I - Imaging Core, consists of four independent imaging systems, each one individually dedicated for specific tasks including routine confocal and fluorescence imaging, two photon imaging, live cell confocal imaging, and high-speed live cell confocal imaging. A full time imaging specialist will support Core users with expert advice, training, and supervision. Core II - Auditory Function Core consists of dedicated apparatus development space, two sound shielded rooms, two adjacent rooms for animal preparations and recovery, and three comprehensive auditory physiology systems. These systems are dedicated to measures of auditory function in vivo in small mammals including tympanometry, otoacoustic emissions and auditory evoked potentials from surface or subdural electrodes. A part time auditory function specialist will support core users with expertise, training, and supervision. The imaging and auditory function equipment is already being used by a group of researchers that are faculty members in Otolaryngology - Head &Neck Surgery, Neurobiology, Molecular &Cellular Physiology, as well as Bioengineering. There already is an urgent need for support personnel and an overall core organization, which will ensure efficient shared use of the existing equipment by a highly collaborative user base that is unified by a common interest in auditory and vestibular neurobiology.